


5 Simple Rules

by ScriptoremAlto



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Genderbent Makoto, Rin-centric, Told from Mr. Tachibana's POV, humor fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptoremAlto/pseuds/ScriptoremAlto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Nejiro might be the best father there is in the world, but he too could get a little protective with his beloved firstborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Simple Rules

     Oh, how fast time flies by.

     Cliche as it may sound, but it seemed like it was just yesterday when Tachibana Nejiro and Yukino decided to settle down in a blissful marriage and soon after, be blessed with a beautiful, healthy baby girl. They named her Makoto like how their parents wished and it wasn't a bad decision--she grew up to be a truthful, fine lady (and a really tall one at that) whose heart was open to reach out to others without discrimination.

     They never had a problem with her. Makoto involved herself with sports at a young age and she was able to make sure that she maintained her grades, not to mention that she was an amazing onee-chan to her younger siblings as well. The girl would just shrug off and blush deeply whenever they teased her about getting a boyfriend, especially after her well-praised best friend Haruka drops by (they liked the kid, his expression's mostly bored most of the time but he's always respectful and punctual). Little did they know that their taunting would soon backfire--

     Being the always honest child she is, she confessed one day, "Papa, anou... I'm going out with someone," to which Nejiro would smile but turn into goo inside.

     His precious, precious, precious demi-goddess for a daughter in the hands of someone else's mercy--someone else who turned out to be a scowling, frowning, grumpy teenager who was  _not_ Haru. Someone who was named Matsuoka Rin.

     Wait, isn't that name a bit...  _girly?_

     Nejiro cleared his throat and ruffled his daughter's hair and said, "Lovely, I would like to meet him soon then," before resorting to reading his newspaper. He won't judge of course... but he could use a little bit of  _observing_ because _h_ e couldn't possibly surrender Makoto's white flag to some guy that easy. Not at all.

     As Nejiro, Rin would have to break through his stronghold* first.

** Rule # 1: Ring the doorbell only once if you** **** _** are not ** _ ** delivering something or you might as well not pick** **** _** anything** _ **** ** up.**

      _Nintai ha iwa o mo toosu_ ;patience will pierce even a rock. At least that's what he believes a quality of a gentleman for rushing ends up in glum things. For a person as patient and understanding as his daughter, a man who's more or less the same is needed to just to be fair on her. No one should ever order her around or rush her for that matter.

     That's why when he heard that Rin's coming to pick up Makoto for the first time after their confession, Nejiro sat all-too willingly by the porch to wait  _calmly_ , while the younger Tachibana was pacing around the entire house. Must be the nerves of letting the guy into their household, he thought, but then again if her boyfriend's a fine man, she didn't have to worry about anything.

     Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang, Makoto squeaked as the twins clung to her legs, Yukino clapped her hands in glee--Nejiro craned his neck a little bit to listen for another.

     There was none.

     "Well then, isn't it time for you to leave, Macchan?" He discreetly checked his watched and nodded to himself in approval.  _The kid's punctual._ His daughter blushed both in his acknowledgment and with the gooey nickname, his wife chuckling in the background.

     "Sumimasen, we're in a hurry for the train since there's an earlier schedule for it." She bowed and smiled sheepishly. "Rin would not have the time to come in."

     "Oh, it's perfectly fine, right Dad?" Yukino winked at him, he was won over instantly. "Alright, take care. Come home early, alright?"

     "I promise. Ja mata ne!"

     The head of the household sighed in relief as he watched his daughter dash out with a brilliant smile on her face  which mirrored his. Until he heard that Matsuoka's voice teeming with  _attitude_.

     "Goddamit, Makoto." Nejiro's brows were raised slightly towards his wife, which even went higher when he heard his first born giggled in response.

     His stomach squirmed. Wow. This guy's punctual and sort of patient but he is a  _potty mouth_.

** Rule # 2: Keep your hands in your pockets and your eyes in my daughter's face at least when me and Mama are around. **

     "Just one more round," Nejiro stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard Rin's somewhat whiny voice from Makoto's room. "Move it, to the left, jeez."

    "But if I do that, I might--R-rin! Ah!"

    "Ahk! You're doing it right, damn! Don't stop!"

     Something bitter started tainting his saliva, probably the bile that was rising from deep within him in utter shock. Right, yeah. That was his daughter groaning along with her boyfriend.  _In her room._ He didn't want to distrust Makoto or something like that, she was a good girl, and Rin wasn't that kind of guy as from what he found out in their little talks, but maybe he had to see for himself. He means, the two were going out for months now and maybe it'll be inevitable if they decide to further their relationship and do other  _things_.

     Suddenly, his already long strides were doubled to race towards her slightly-ajar door and in a few moments he came face to face with whatever the teens were  _engaging_  themselves into.

_     Yare, yare, what should I do If I find him within an inch--_

   "Are...? Is there something wrong, Pa?" The girl's face was pale, and sweaty, hands on a controller, a zombie game was flickering on the plasma screen. A feet away from her, the redhead was in a similar stance too, though his elbows were touching the other's and his eyes were set wide in surprise and had an expression of, 'I swear we are not doing anything wrong, sir'. 

     Woah, he almost had a cardiac arrest  _just_ because of this. Why did they have to be so noisy while playing a game, anyway?

    "Nothing. dear. Mama says snacks are served." He smiled lovingly towards his daughter and waved a hand then spared the other male a glance that says, 'I'm glad we're on the same page, Rin-san.'

     His wife soon found out that little incident (mainly because there were no snacks and she had to prepare just to go with his excuse).

     The next week and after a long discussion, Yukino had someone install a lock on Makoto's room, much to his chagrin. Ugh. The woes of being a father.

** Rule # 3: Dress properly, at least during a date. You could expose your underwear a bit since a common thing for boys these days but at least make sure your trousers** **** _** won't come off in during and after your date.** _

     He had to admit, if there's something fairly noticeable about this guy, it's that Rin's attractive (according to his wife) and got one hell of a sense in fashion. He had nothing against that since the redhead looked presentable in anyway, at least when he comes to pick up Makoto.

     Unlike the usual thing where guys kept their pants real loose, Rin had his real tight that sometimes Nejiro could hear something squeaking every time the teen settled on their couch. But that's fine, really. That means those pants wouldn't come off easily in certain instances where it should  _never_ come off.

     If there's any problem, maybe it's about Rin's fondness of cardigans and jackets. Not because it's still not winter and it looks really weird. It's because the guy like wearing them and just letting them hang past his shoulders. 

     Question # 1: Dear, why do you have to wear it that way? Question # 2: Would you mind if I fix them back on your shoulders for you?

     Seriously though, he's been fighting the urge to do number 2 for lots of times now  _and_ sometimes Rin even catches him staring--to which he'll just smile at the teen as if nothing's in his mind and the other will just look away in embarrassment.

     Well, it's better to be naked on top than on the bottom, so he'll definitely let this issue slide. Or so he thinks. _But dammit, it's really distracting._

** Rule # 4: In order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Please do this** **** _** sparingly** _ **. You really don't have to pretend, just be yourself. And perhaps the only thing I need to hear from you is that, "I love your daughter, sir." That's enough for me.**

     Before he knew it, Rin had been Makoto's boyfriend for three years now--his daughter was starting her second year in pre-med in Tottori-dai and the guy had won yet another national title in swimming. For someone who's, in a degree, closely acquainted with the athlete, he couldn't help but be proud. All his friends at work knows about the dubbed 'Japan's New Michael Phelps' and her daughter being an item (a little because of him and because Rin plasters Makoto's name in every interview), but of course he wouldn't go as far as calling him 'Future Son in Law' which was a far more important title for the older Tachibana.

     Besides, the guy always travels around that he rarely sees him at all, except in necessary gatherings like the Golden Week, Christmas, and a thing today, New Year. Strangely that his daughter was still all smiles. Still, he figured they had to have the talk.

     "Rin-san, long time no see." Accustomed to the swimmer's aversion to any alcohol, Nejiro handed the other  _man_  on the porch a cup of hot chocolate instead. Rin's head was now cropped really short and he got a bit thinner albeit more muscular, which only shows how dedicated to his craft the guy was. "Congratulations on qualifying to the World Championships, I've heard from Macchan."

     He saw, from his peripheral, how the redhead's body stiffened upon his remarks, though the young man soon turned to him with a faint smile.

     " _Honto ni arigatou_." The voice sounded hesitant and distant at the same time which made him wonder if he had said something wrong. "I'm quite flattered to hear that from you, sir."

     "Araa, no need to be so formal." He sighed and patted the other's back gently. He wouldn't be Makoto's father for nothing, he for sure was the one from which her daughter inherited the perceptive instincts from. "You say that, but your face hints otherwise." The swimmer shifted his weight on the other leg and just stared on his mug for a while.

     "I'd be leaving for Australia again soon for a sponsored training, and I won't be able to come back for a while. One and a half year." Rin shifted once more and stared at him with an almost pleading gaze which took him aback in every sense of the word. The swimmer said something but he wasn't able to hear it at first and his hear almost stopped.

     "--Nani?"

     "Tachibana Nejiro-san..." The younger male settled the cup by the railings and bowed as low as he could towards him, voice a little bit louder than normal. "Please, let me marry your daughter before I leave."

     He couldn't breathe at first, and after a few tries of speaking only then he managed to have a decent retort... in the form of a question.

     "Why should I, Rin-san?"

     A heavy pause.

     "Because... I love her." Rin straightened and threw him a steady expression that he could almost see conviction burning in those eyes. "I love her a lot." The brunet returned the intent gaze but there was relief residing in him already. 

     "Make sure to tell her that."

     A week after, Makoto came running to him and tackled him into a hug to break the news that her boyfriend had finally proposed to her. Nejiro's glasses became foggy while they were at it while Yukino and the twins cried in the background. Of course he didn't want to cry because he was damned happy, and he only broke the tension by saying,

     "Don't you worry, Maachan. I'll shoulder the expenses for your honeymoon. I'm old enough to have grandchildren after all, no?"

** Rule # 5: Finally, make my daughter cry and I** **** _** will** _ **** ** make you cry.**

     Everyone was half-excited and half-anxious as the fateful day approached.

     The wedding plans had been carefully laid out and both the Tachibanas and the Matsuokas made sure it will be perfect for both their firstborns--Gou was naturally the bridesmaid and Haruka was the best man, Ran and Ren were the flower girl and the ring bearer, respectively.

     Makoto was simply, breathtakingly  _stunning_.

    Her dress was [simple](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-6d8pJ7-GLUU/TW8X5Bt7xnI/AAAAAAAACYI/QyrdTsnKP7c/s1600/bibi-bridal-kimono-couture-2.jpg) yet it highlighted her best features, the shape of her shoulders and her tallness. Her hair was in a small bun held by a clip with stone trimmings from Rin's Mom where the small veil was attached--something borrowed and something new--a blue rose corsage was on her wrist and on the other was Yukino's bracelet which was handed down along generations--something blue and something old.

     Everything was set and was ready--except that Rin was nowhere to be found.

     It's only fortunate that their friends were there to keep the bride company; Nagisa was throwing jokes here and there through Rei as they kept the wait stretched considerably, Seijuurou and Nitori kept contacting their former teammate, Haru stood idly by Makoto and held her hand like he had always done in the past. Nejiro could tell that his daughter's slowly being torn apart by the nerves and he would have started a manhunt operation to search for  _that_ guy, but oddly, he  _knew_ that Rin would come any moment now. Maybe it was a case of well-earned trust through the years.

     But, perhaps it could also be... a father's instincts?

     True to it, the doors soon opened to reveal the swimmer in a slight disarray--had he been running? And marched directly into the isle to stand by the best man. For a moment, he and Haru appeared to be having a discussion, probably a lecture about  _not_ keeping the bride waiting to the point of fainting like that. The older Tachibana though won't question, right away, he could do so later in the reception. 

     For now, he'd do this instead:

     "This is your big day, so smile for me, alright?" He cradled her daughter's head in his hands and kissed her forehead, both their eyes brimming with happy tears. "I knew it, that boy won't do something fishy because he knows I will hunt him down."

     The brunette tried her best to not let a tear fall on her cheeks and smudge her make-up. "Thank you, Papa."

     "Alright, alright. Save that for later, I still have a daughter to deliver."

     Both of them marched to the isle with hearts heavy and swelling with high hopes for the future, nothing but positive vibes coming along. When she reached her groom though, Makoto started sobbing for real and they couldn't have made it to the platform if it weren't for Rin's tight hug.

     They exchanged their vows, wore their rings, and sealed their fate with a long, passion-filled kiss--but Nejiro didn't cringe, not even once. This was a momentous part of his daughter's life and he wouldn't dare miss any second of it.

     Even if it means by the end of the day she won't be his lovely, caring, perfect daughter anymore, but Rin's lovely, caring, perfect wife as well.

     She would be no longer Tachibana Makoto but Matsuoka Makoto, and the name, he gotta admit, had a nice ring to it.  

     He  _did_ let a tear fall though after the ceremony under the scrutiny of his wife. Well, scratch that. Lots of it. But it's still a secret--after all, he had one thing left to do to wrap this whole thing up.

     "What took you so long, you--" His hand found his new family member's in the veranda in the venue of the reception, grabbed the other's head and gave it a more-than thorough ruffling. Hah. Bless his height advantage.  "--bastard. There, I said it. You know she almost broke down."

     "I'm sorry..." Surprisingly, the atmosphere felt really light as Rin countered with a wide, unashamed smile. "The damn driver took the wrong turn and I ended up running just to make it. I'll beat him up the next time I see him, Tachibana-san. You should warn that friend of yours."

     "One, he's not my friend. And two," He held a glass of wine towards the other though there's a fairly big chance that he'd just be denied. "Come on, take it, just this once."

     The redhead pursed his lips, the brunet chuckled heartily and threw and arm around the firm shoulders, still offering the dose of liquor. "Ah, Rin-san. You know, you should call me something else too."

    "Hah?"

    "You could call me,  _Papa_ or  _Dad._ "

     Tick, tock. He grinned and awaited for it to sink in. Slowly but surely, Rin's face changed into a multitude of expressions and colors, starting from confusion, to shock, to understanding, and finally, succumbing to that unrestrained feeling that he haven't felt for so long--ever since his own father met his demise in that familiar accident in the ocean.

     In one blink, the glass of wine in Nejiro's hand was snatched and the swimmer downed it in one go--only then that he realized that his new  _son_ was crying with all his might albeit soundlessly.

     "This was refreshing...  _Dad..._  I haven't touched one for so long." The groom tried saying in between his sobs with his head bowed, the father-in-law just rolled his eyes and took him in a warm embrace. "I'm glad, son. We have more inside if you want." They just stayed comfortably like that for a while, as if they'd been bonded for so long, before the bride appeared and started sobbing when she found them.

     "W-what are you two doing? I've b-been searching for you..." Rin broke off almost immediately, meanwhile, Nejiro waved his hands towards his daughter casually, as if about to tell her about the fair weather.

    "He made you cry, so I made him cry."

    Two years later, he would have a grandson who'll be named after Rin's dad, his son-in-law would be competing in the Olympics once more, Makoto would start on her specialization. He'd be a happy grandpa and a happy father in just a blur of six years. What more could he ask for? 

     Oh, how fast time flies, indeed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by the book by W. Bruce Cameron (8 Simple Rules in Dating My Teenage Daughter). Haha. I just want Rin to interact with Tachipops. Cause you know, Rin has lost his dad at an early age and I’ve always had the impression that Makoto’s dad could ‘complete’ him in certain ways. Maybe I’ll write a feelsy, non-genderbent fic for this but I’m in the mood for humor.XD )
> 
> *Nejiro = 根城 = stronghold. I don’t know, I’m just fond of it. It’s such a cool name. XD


End file.
